EMPLEO
by XAlxX
Summary: Ella tenía un nuevo empleo; un jefe insoportable y a un chico muy oportuno No-U/A


Hola, emm…otra vez algo muy, muy actual (¿no les aburro?...¡no me respondan! Dx):

Espero disfruten la lectura, esta vez ninguna advertencia:

* * *

**EMPLEO**

¡Qué ganas de llorar!

Prensaba los labios y estrujaba su lengua contra el paladar, porque en serio luchaba por no sollozar. Es que quería, ¡claro que quería gimotear!...pero _no_. Tenía que tomar fuerza. No se iba a dejar vencer tan fácil, después de todo, si en algo destacaba en su grupo de batalla –y de amigos- era en lo perseverante. Posiblemente en nada más.

Estuvo repasando mentalmente lo último. Llegó a la conclusión de que, definitivamente, ella no aportaba nada que no fueran fuerzas emocionales como apoyo. _Como si fuese demasiado útil…_

Entonces farfulló.

Bueno,…¿y qué importaba? Inuyasha siempre estaba allí para sacarla de problemas, ella lamentaba ser tan del siglo veintiuno y no tener una espada tan poderosa como la Tessaiga, o un boomerang hecho de huesos demoniacos; un agujero que absorbía hasta lo que no te imaginas, ni ser tan poderosa como una sacerdotisa entrenada desde _toda_ su vida.

De repente se sintió frustrada. Y triste, y frustrada de nuevo.

—¡Higurashi, apresúrate!—ella le asintió al hombre, ya maduro, que prácticamente le tronaba los dedos en la cara.

Los pies le repiquetearon, _casi _de forma graciosa –a ella no le daba nada de gracia-. Y usó su mejor sonrisa cuando la señora de esférica figura le preguntó si había algún descuento en la ropa de bebé. Apenas terminó de decir el '_no_' cuando la mujer ya estaba cruzando el umbral de la tienda.

—Higurashi—el mismo hombre la llamó con el dedo índice.

Kagome llegó a paso simple.

—¡Hemos perdido a una cliente por tu forma tan inepta de responder!—exclamó su jefe.

Todos los egresados a la tienda se giraron para verla, así que tuvo que mirar al suelo para no temblar.

Está bien, su excusa para pelear tan mal sí estaba justificada. ¡¿Pero qué la salvaba de ser tan mala en el trabajo, Jesús?!

—Discúlpeme, jefe—musitó.

—Dices siempre lo mismo, Higurashi—y le rodó los ojos.

El muy hijo de…

¡No, ya estaba harta!

Era sólo un septenario el que llevaba como empleada de esa tienda indumentaria. Siete días atrás estaba tercamente decidida a trabajar, porque, después de todo ¿Qué podía ser más difícil que salir viva de centenares de batallas con monstros? Ella _creyó_ que nada.

"_¡Ingenua, ingenua Kagome!"_ se reía de sí misma.

Dijo que sería fácil, que le iría bien –confiándose de su buena suerte-. Además, necesitaba un teléfono móvil y odiaba causarle gastos de más a su madre. Quizás podría cómpraselo ella misma…

Pero su jefe, _oh-por-Dios_, ¡su jefe!

Era el tipo más grosero, desagradable, maleducado y mandón que conocía -¡superó al propio Inuyasha!-. Y ya era mucho, no lo soportaba, comenzaba a borrar a Naraku del primer lugar de su lista negra y a poner a ese malévolo hombrecillo.

Ah, pero Inuyasha le fastidió desde el primer día con "¡_No necesitas trabajar, muje_r!" y "_¡Deja de aquejarte a ti misma!_"

Y ¿Saben qué? Odiaba cuando Inuyasha tenía razón.

—Higurashi, voy a tener que despedirte.

—Entonces-—Su fue entorpecida por un portazo seco, que pareció decir '_no_' y distrajo a todos los presentes.

¿Qué…hacía él allí?

—Hey, Kagome ¿esté es el tipo que te está molestando?

—Inuyasha—estaba horrorizada, pero también encantada.

La cara de miedo de su jefe era única. Era tan…deliciosa.

Dentro de su regocijar infantil miró a su 'amigo'; a sus orejas bien tapadas por la gorra azul, y a sus puños comprimidos que conjugaban de lo lindo con sus ojos amenazantes. Ni un maleante, ni un ladrón…¡un jodido loco era lo que parecía! –Kagome trató de no reírse. Así que tosió-

—¡S-seguridad!—¿El jefe quería ser auxiliado?

Pobre hombre, no había guardias en ningún lado.

Kagome caminó hasta al lado de Inuyasha y le tomó del brazo. Si no actuaba se saldría pronto de control.

—Por favor,…eh…'amor'—Inuyasha la miró raro—tranquilízate. Salgamos y…

—¡De eso nada!—el hanyou se desenganchó—¡no hasta que esta basura sepa que nadie se mete contigo!

Su jefe negó ahora con la cabeza.

—Higurashi, quédate, te elevo el sueldo, te doy días de descanso y…sólo pide—estaba temblando.

"_Oh, así que ahora así estamos" _

Ella se sintió mala de sentir regodeo. Así que recobró su lado piadoso.

—No se preocupe, yo renuncio por mi cuenta.

Su ex jefe se puso a temblar exageradamente, quien sabe pensando en qué. Kagome rodó los ojos a la par que Inuyasha, ambos luego se miraron, alzaron una ceja y ella dijo:

—Ya vámonos, Inuyasha—él accedió con la cabeza.

—Pero falta algo…

Kagome no supo en seguida a qué se refería su 'novio'.

—Oh, cierto,…señor, ¿podría enviarme mi pago por correo?

El jefe tartamudeó un tonto '_sí_'.

—Bien—sonrió ella.

Inuyasha y ella se giraron…¡Y qué raro se sentía! Todos les abrían paso, era como si les respetaran…bueno, a ella no. Pero si a su 'novio'. Él y ella novios…¡pero qué tontería! Ni siquiera hacían buena pareja,...él era bastante hermoso a su lado y todo eso.

Una vez fuera, Kagome le invitó a él caminar lento, todavía con los brazos entrelazados.

—Oye…¿cómo supiste lo de mi jefe?

Él hizo un gesto de hombros.

—Tu mamá mencionó algo acerca de tú quejándote todo el día…—parecía guardarse algo, y lo soltó en seguida—¡Mujer, si te vas a ir por casi una semana que sea para algo bueno!

—Oh, cállate—Dijo desenfadada—, me has estado visitando todos los días.

—¿Y eso qué o qué?

—¡Nada, Inuyasha, nada! Tú siempre te quejas de todo.

Ahora él se ofendió. Detuvo su andar, y por ende el de ella. Se miraron asesinamente, y él fue el que le apartó la cara.

—¡Al menos te ayude en algo!

—¡A que me despidieran!

—¡No me grites!

Kagome inhaló cansina, y vale…¿hasta cuándo tendría que ser ella la comprensible?

—…Gracias.

...Al menos lo sospechaba: que a Inuyasha le encantaba oír el '_gracias_' de su boca. Tanto como cuando la ayudaba a salir del pozo, como cuando la protegía o ayudaba; él siempre se quedaba quieto, esperando su agradecimiento…_disimuladamente_.

—De nada.

* * *

Pues de nuevo, escribiendo cosas medias malas, pero tengo que sacarlas…

¡Estoy abusando de mi tiempo! Y prometí no desvelarme, pero ya saben cómo es cuando da el 'Atacaso artístico' jaja…bueno…ya, ya. Tengo mucha tarea, estoy estresada. Voy a llorar...bueno, no...

Muchísimas gracias por tomarse tiempo de leer.

Cualquier review de crítica, etc, es completamente bien recibido.

Saludos, besos y buen día


End file.
